


In The Name of Friendship

by Snarry5evr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Al & Scourpius Friendship, Curse Breaker Teddy, Do not copy to another sight, Do not repost my work without my express permission, Excessive use of pet names, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Healer Scorpius, Jamie & Teddy Friendship, M/M, Second Generation, Secret Relationship, auror James, bottom albus, implied top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr
Summary: Al and Teddy are tired of watching their best friends pining for each other so they hatch a plan that's sure to get the two wizards together. They just never expected to fall for each other.This is not the story I promised you in Path of a Horcrux!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222





	In The Name of Friendship

Edward Remus Lupin, Teddy to his friends, family, and half the Wizarding world, sat on the hard stool at the far end of the counter, his finger running up and down a bottle of beer. He liked it best here because there was very little light, and he could easily blend into the background. 

“Theodore!” Teddy winced. Or he could if it weren’t for the bane of his existence since he was six years old. A hand landed on his shoulder as a muscular man with black hair, piercing brown eyes, and a killer tan settled onto the stool beside him. “Why are you hiding over here? Dad was looking for you.”

“That’s probably why I was hiding,” Teddy mumbled into his bottle of beer. 

James Sirius Potter, Jamie to close friends and family only, let out a guffaw. “I don’t know why you even try. You know you can’t hide from dad. Did you even tell him congrats?”

Teddy nodded. “I saw him when I got in earlier.” Jamie reached over, grabbed at Teddy’s beer, and took a sip. He made a face and placed the bottle back on the counter.

“Merlin, that shit is terrible, Ted. How can you stand it?”

“I can’t,” he mumbled, hoping Jamie wouldn’t hear. No such luck.

“Then why drink it?” Jamie turned to glance at the crowd of red-robed celebrants.

“Because you hate it, and usually that’s enough to keep you from drinking it.” Jamie flashed his  _ Lumos Maxima _ smile at Teddy and motioned to the barkeep. Teddy sighed. “Why are we even still here?”

Jamie took a sip of the firewhiskey that was placed in front of him. “Because your godfather was recently promoted to Department Head of the DMLE, and, as family, we are required to be here to support him.”

Teddy snorted. “I thought it had something to do with your department currently undergoing a change in management, and you were required to be here for work.”

Jamie tipped his glass slightly in salute and took another sip. “That too.” Jamie’s eyes continued to roam the room. He gave a small jerk, and Teddy glanced over at him. He didn’t even need to follow the man’s line of sight to know what he was seeing. There was only one thing that caused Jamie to start acting like a fifth year Hufflepuff. (And Teddy had known plenty of fifth years during his time in the badger house.) Teddy smirked as Jamie swallowed thickly, watched as the tanned cheeks paled slightly then flushed a soft pink. Jamie’s head dropped to stare at the countertop, and he worked to steady his breathing.

“Why don’t you just ask him out?” Teddy huffed.

Jamie’s head snapped up. “I can’t- I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Teddy rolled his eyes and looked up. Just across the room Albus Severus stood in his Slytherin green robes, his wild hair a stark contrast to the white blond head bent to listen intently to whatever the youngest male Potter had to say. Scorpius Malfoy in his lime green healer’s robes nodded, his pink cheeks rose with a smile, and Teddy could just barely hear the familiar laughter. Teddy rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been in love with Malfoy since you were sixteen, Jamie. I don’t know why you insist on trying to keep it hidden. I reckon the only one that doesn’t know you’re in love with him is the boy himself.”

“He’s not a boy,” Jamie defended. “And I’m not in love with him,” he added quickly. Teddy chuckled and shook his head. He turned back to watch the two newcomers. Barely out of Hogwarts, they were already on the fast track to becoming famous in their own right. Scorpius had been admitted to the St. Mungo’s training program before he’d even taken his NEWTs, and Al was already studying under a Potions Master. Teddy bit back a snort at the phrasing. If Teddy understood certain innuendos, it would actually be the Potions Master that would soon be literally under Harry. Teddy had wondered why Al hadn’t accepted the offers from the other Potions Masters, until the boy had received a reply from the only one he had actually requested an apprenticeship with. To say that Teddy had been surprised that Al was studying under Severus Snape was an understatement. Oh, not that Al had personally written to the reclusive Potions Master and war hero, Al was just the sort to do it; but that the man had actually accepted Al as his protege. It was Teddy’s understanding that the man had never accepted an apprentice before. However he had convinced the man, Teddy was glad Al had gotten what he wanted, his youngest godbrother deserved it. Al was as tenacious and sharp as his father, with all the calm and studiousness Harry never had. 

The two godbrothers sat there for several minutes watching the crowd around them. Well, Teddy was watching the crowd; he imagined Jamie was watching a certain blond Slytherin. Teddy hated crowds. One might simply raise their brow in disbelief if he were to mention this little fact out loud and remind him he was a Weasley.  _ Technically _ , not true. But when it came to Weasleys, blood didn’t matter. He was Harry Potter’s godson, and even before and after his marriage to the youngest child of Molly and Arthur, Harry was a Weasley by default. Which meant so was Teddy. This was cemented even more when, as an idiot child of seven, he’d declared that Jamie was going to be his “bestest friend ever.” Apparently declarations like that were enough to get you officially unofficially adopted by a Weasley. Whatever the reason, Teddy was a part of the Weasleys. This did not negate the fact that he hated crowds, because no matter how many Weasleys there were, they would never constitute a “crowd.” No, a crowd, in Teddy’s opinion, was a shitload of people that only came out of the woodwork to get a look at Harry Potter or attempt to be a part of whatever new development was occuring in the “Savior’s” life. Anything that required a reporter was a crowd. So this definitely qualified. 

Jamie stiffened beside Teddy before knocking back the rest of his drink and ordering another. Teddy let his eyes slide around the room again, not surprised to see Al and Scorpius heading their way. Al grinned broadly at them as he neared. 

“Careful there, Jay. You’ll get drunk off your arse before Aunt Hermione’s speech.” Al clapped Teddy on the shoulder. “Hey, Teddy Bear.” Teddy smiled at his young godbrother and took a sip of the beer.

“Hey, Alley Cat.” Teddy nudged Jamie. “Budge over, Jamie. I haven’t had a good coze with Al since his graduation party.” Jamie gave Teddy a glare before scooting down a couple of stools. Al settled beside Teddy while Scorpius squeezed in between Al and Jamie. Teddy motioned to the bartender to bring another beer. “You want one, Scorp?” The blond shook his head, and Teddy shrugged. “So Uncle Harry says you found a flat in London.”

Al nodded and glanced over as Jamie attempted to talk to Scorpius. “So, um, how’s the, um, training going?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s great,” Scorpius stuttered out, his cheeks going pink. Teddy glanced at Al, his brow raised. Al rolled his eyes and shrugged, grabbing the beer from the countertop. 

“Yeah. Scor’s dad isn’t too happy about it, but I think that’s just because he doesn’t want his only son living with a  _ Potter _ .” Teddy chuckled at the way Al sneered the word.

“You’d think he’d be okay with you after all these years. Especially now with Snape taking you on.” Teddy sipped at the warm beer.

“I don’t think it’s me he so much minds. You know he hasn’t called me ‘Potter’ since I was twelve. I think he’s tried to disassociate me from my dad.” Al grinned his lopsided grin and leaned closer to Teddy. “I don’t think it’s working,” he whispered loudly. Teddy chuckled and reached up to run his fingers over the Potter mop on top of Al’s head.

“Do you suppose it’s the hair or the eyes?”

Al sat back and took a sip of his beer, making a face before setting the bottle back down. “You know the first thing Master Snape said when he saw me?” Teddy shook his head, ignoring Jamie’s stumbling proclamation of excitement for working under the new Head Auror. “He said: ‘Thank Merlin you don’t have the glasses.’” Teddy laughed, throwing his head back. It took him a minute to catch his breath. He wiped the moisture from his eyes and leaned closer to Al.

“Did you tell him about the reading glasses?”

Al chuckled and shook his head. “I didn’t have the heart after that.” Al pursed his lips. “Actually, I was afraid he’d turn me away if he knew about them. Good thing he doesn’t give written instructions, eh?” Al added with his loopy smile.

Teddy chuckled. “Well, maybe he won’t mind so much now that Uncle Harry-”

“Teddy, there you are.” Teddy and Al turned around to see Harry approaching them. Teddy had to admit the man looked striking in his dark blue robes, though it was odd to see the man in any uniform that wasn’t crimson. Teddy reached out as Harry got closer and tugged at the gold brocade that lined the uniform.

“I see you’re wearing your new position rather well, Uncle. You finally get everyone greeted?”

Harry smiled his beaming smile that was rarely seen outside a family gathering. “I sure hope so. Ron wanted to know if you would be at the family celebration tomorrow.”

“Because celebrating your achievements publicly isn’t enough,” Teddy teased. 

Harry chuckled. “Not when it means Molly’s cake.”

Al reached out to poke his father’s belly. “I thought mum said you needed to lay off now that you aren’t doing field work.”

Harry slapped his son’s hand away. “There’s more ways to stay in shape than field work,” Harry said defensively.

“Like Potions Masters,” Teddy mumbled.

“I still use the training room a few times a week,” Harry said, ignoring Teddy even as his tanned cheeks turned a soft pink. “And there’s pick-up Quidditch with the guys. Besides, your mum wouldn’t dare nay say your Grandma Molly,” Harry added with a grin. “And I just know she’ll force some cake on me.” Harry licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Maybe we ought to confiscate it and give it to string bean here,” Teddy said as he reached out to tickle at Al’s stomach.

“Git!” Al said, jerking back. Teddy reached out and grabbed Al, pulling him close enough for Teddy to wrap his arm around Al’s neck in a stranglehold.

“Ah, poor Alley Cat. Too tiny for your own good.”

“I’m going to have Master Snape show me how to brew a poison,” Al said, struggling to get out of Teddy’s hold, “and force-feed it to you.”

“I’m bigger and stronger than you, Kitty. I’d like to see you try to force anything down my throat.” Teddy rubbed his knuckles in Al’s hair, and the younger man beat at Teddy’s arm.

“Oh now, this is a familiar sight.” Teddy looked up to see a tall redhead rest an elbow on Harry’s shoulder.

Teddy jerked as Al pinched at Teddy’s side. “Leggo, you bloody prat.”

“See, Harry. This is what you missed growing up without siblings,” the redhead said with a chuckle.

Harry made a face. “I didn’t need siblings to get beat up, Ron.”

Ron laughed heartily. “No. But at least with siblings you had someone to back you up. Oi!” Ron jerked his head to look at Jamie. “James. You’re brother is in need of rescuing.”

“I don’t need a bloody Gryffindor to rescue me,” Al said into Teddy’s sleeve.

“He looks fine to me,” Jamie said, eyeing Teddy and Al. Al elbowed Teddy sharply in the ribs, causing Teddy to release his prey with a “oomph.” Al stood up and ran his fingers through his mussed hair.

“If you are so concerned about my lack of weight, Edward, perhaps you should sacrifice your own slice of cake to the cause.”

“Sacrilege!” Teddy cried, causing the others to laugh.

“Just be there at two,” Harry told him before giving a nod to someone in the distance. He sighed. “Pardon me boys, I am being summoned. Scorpius, you’ll be there as well, I expect.”

“Yes, sir,” the boy nodded. Harry gave a firm nod and pulled on Ron’s arm to drag him off. 

Teddy turned back to Al as he settled back on the stool. “So tell me what it’s like to study under Snape. Is he as much a hard arse as Uncle Harry and the others said he was?”

Al snickered. “Nah. Not really. Of course, we aren’t really in a classroom setting. And he expects me to know all this stuff already. Or at least take the initiative and research what I don’t know. He did yell at me a few weeks ago for not asking questions. We were working on a scar reduction potion for cursed scars, and, when it became clear I didn’t understand why he was doing something, he called me an idiot and told me to ask if I didn’t know something.” Al took a sip of his beer and smirked. “I bet dad never heard him say that before.” Teddy grinned and leaned closer to Al.

“So is it true they’re hot for each other?” Teddy waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Al chuckled. “Well, Dad  _ has _ been overly interested in my apprenticeship, and they’ve met a few times for drinks. But Dad swears he only fell asleep on Master Snape’s couch that one time I got to work and he was stumbling down the stairs. But, between you and me, Master Snape was definitely in a good mood that day.”

Teddy chuckled and shook his head. No one had been very surprised when, about a year after his divorce from Aunt Gin, Harry announced he was gay. He’d dated a few men over the last five years but none had lasted long enough to be invited to a Weasley gathering, and Teddy couldn’t help but wonder if Snape would make it. Though, from the stories Teddy had heard, he supposed the two men must have some sort of chemistry between them. He shook his head and glanced out over the crowd, wondering when he could leave.

Teddy eyed his blushing best friend with annoyance and slid down in the empty chair under the tree. “You need to do something about your best friend.”

Al looked up from the book he was looking through. “Me?” He glanced over to where Jamie and Scorpius were listening intently to whatever lecture Rose was currently giving. Both men casting furtive glances at each other, cheeks pink. “Why don’t  _ you  _ do something about your best friend?”

Teddy snorted. “Trust me, I’ve tried. I don’t get it. Jamie was a superstar in Hogwarts. Captain and best Keeper Gryffindor had had in years. He was dating witches and wizards left and right. He’s the best Auror the corp has even as young as he is. Where is all his confidence now?”

Al’s fingers tapped over the page of the book now resting in his lap. “Jamie thinks Scor is like his dad. He’s never really gotten to know Scor. Never gotten past the Malfoy name. You know Scor can act the pampered aristo better than anyone I’ve ever met? You should see him, Teddy Bear.” Al got a far away look in his eyes as he stared out over the yard. “I’ve seen him so cold and distant, able to put someone in their place with a few well-placed words one minute and the next laughing and drinking a beer like a muggle.” Al dragged his eyes back to Teddy. “I think that’s why it’s so easy for me to deal with Master Snape, you know? I’ve been dealing with Scor’s vicious side for years. Remember that huge fight we got into back in fifth year?” Teddy nodding, remembering how Harry had constantly grumbled about the letters from Hogwarts informing him of Al’s detentions due to the hexes and curses he had thrown at the blond. Whatever the issue had been, it was resolved before Christmas break, and Scorpius was back at the Potter’s for the annual Christmas Eve bash. “Yeah,” Al continued, “he was pretty awful with his words back then. Knew just where to hit me. Anyway, I think it scares Jamie. He doesn’t know how to handle Scor. Thinks he’s not good enough.”

Teddy nodded. “So then what’s Scorpius’s deal?”

Al sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair back. “He’s pretty insecure. I mean, you said it yourself. Jamie was pretty popular in school, Scor doesn’t think Jamie would ever be interested in someone like him.”

Teddy snorted. “So basically they have this idea of what the other is like and refuse to see each other as approachable.” Al nodded.

“Pretty much.”

Teddy huffed. “So we just need to find a way for them to be exposed to each other enough that they have no choice but to get over themselves.”

Al chuckled. “Pretty much.” Al shifted in his seat and reached over to pat Teddy’s knee. “Let me know when you figure it out.” He glanced back down at his book, ignoring Teddy’s outraged look. Teddy looked out over the backyard of the Burrow. Several of the cousins were flying over the quidditch pitch, while the aunts and uncles were scattered in small groups around the yard. Gran Molly’s half eaten cake was still on the picnic table; Aunt Gin, Uncle Harry, and ex-Minister Shacklebolt were sitting around the opposite end talking. “You know…” Teddy looked back at Al’s thoughtful words. “You remember that guy I dated last year, Davis?”

“The blond?” Teddy asked, and Al nodded.

“Scor dated his friend Jack for a bit.” Teddy looked at Al askance, wondering what the man was blathering on about. Al looked up, his green eyes glowing. “They started dating because with Davis and I spending so much time together they got to know each other.” Al frowned. “Too bad I can’t date Jamie’s best friend and force them to spend time together.”

Teddy blinked at Al, a thought forming in his mind. “Why not?” Al gave Teddy a startled look.

“You do realize  _ you _ are Jamie’s best friend?”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Look, when Jamie came out lots of the cousins asked if we were dating. So obviously it’s not outside the realm of comprehension for me to date a Potter. And you’re fairly tolerable,” he said with a smirk. “I don’t know why we can’t pretend to date for a few months. Long enough to get those two idiots to wake up.” Teddy waved his hand at where Freddy had joined the trio.

Al pursed his lips and tilted his head. “Yeah. Because I’m so hot for my godbrother. Scor’s going to know something’s up if all of a sudden we’re going out. I’ve never expressed even the slightest interest in you.”

“Fine. We’ll find some reason to spend time together,” Teddy said. “Work or something.”

“What could a potioneer and a curse breaker possibly have to collaborate on?”

“Fine. Not work.” Teddy studied his younger godbrother for a few minutes. “Well, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a bit better,” Teddy admitted. “We’ve never been particularly close, what with our age difference.”

“True,” Al agreed. “So, what? We go out for drinks a few times, then suddenly we start having feelings for each other?”

Teddy shrugged. “Why not? I’m sure if you put in a bit of effort you’ve got something worth drawing my attention to under those robes,” Teddy teased, pulling at the loose fabric of Al’s sleeve.

“Git.” Al said, jerking his arm away. “Just you wait, Edward Lupin,” Al said, pushing to his feet. “I’m going to have you gagging for this body in a matter of weeks.”

Teddy laughed as Al strolled over to his friend and brother.

“Going out again?”

Teddy glanced over to where Jamie was leaning against the kitchen door jamb. He wore his typical after-work loungers and too-big tee, a bag of crisps in his hands. “Yeah. You could join us.”

Jamie crammed a fist full of crisps into his mouth and shook his head. “Nah. You know I hate that pub. They only serve muggle brews.”

Teddy rolled his eyes as he glanced at his reflection, watching his hair turn a soft brown. “That’s the whole point, James. It  _ is _ a muggle-themed pub.”

“Yeah, but they don’t even serve the good stuff.” Teddy pulled at his fringe wondering if he should go without or lengthen it. “Ted…” Teddy glanced over at Jamie’s hesitant word. Jamie took a deep breath as if building his courage for something and looked up into Teddy’s eyes. “Ted, do you… do you like Al?”

Teddy furrowed his brows. “Of course I like Al. I wouldn’t be going out with him if I didn’t like him.” Jamie shook his head, cutting off the rest of Teddy’s words.

“No. I mean, do you  _ like _ him? Are you attracted to him?”

Teddy gaped at Jamie, surprised that Jamie had broached the topic so soon. He and Al had only been meeting for weekly drinks the last month and had just been discussing upping their game. Teddy blinked and realized Jamie had taken his silence as an affirmative. He forced a blush to his cheeks. “I- He’s… He’s my godbrother, Jamie. Like you. I don’t- I can’t… I mean, no, it’s not like that.”

Jamie gave him an incredulous look. “People thought we were dating, Ted. Look, you told me after dad’s promotion party you really wanted to get to know Al better, and I thought it was a good idea.” Jamie glanced down at the bag of crisps and dug through it. “But you’ve gone out with him every weekend since then, not that I mind,” Jamie hurried to add. “But, well, the last few weeks you’ve spent more time on your looks.” Jamie’s eyes fell to the skin tight jeans that hugged Teddy’s hips. “And you’re wearing your prowling jeans.”

“What?” Teddy spluttered. “My what?”

Jamie chuckled. “You only wear those when you’re going to the club hoping for a hookup.”

Teddy couldn’t deny the accusation, but he wore them because he knew he looked good in them. And Al had started wearing “club” clothes last week to “impress” Teddy. Teddy had thought it was only fair to return the favor, but he couldn’t believe Jamie would have picked up on it so quickly.

“Look, I’m just saying, make sure you’re serious about Al, okay? I mean, he’s my little brother, and I don’t want to lose respect for you or have to kick your arse for hurting my baby brother.”

Teddy smiled weakly at Jamie’s half hearted smile. “I- I don’t even know how I feel, but I promise that whatever happens I’ll make sure I know full well what I’m getting into.”

Jamie gave a nod and moved over to the couch. Teddy rolled his eyes as Jamie flopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote for the telly. Teddy closed the door behind him and Apparated to the club where he was meeting Al. He spotted the younger man immediately. Al had spiked his hair and wore black skin-tight jeans with a tight green button down that stretched across his muscled chest. Teddy gave a silent chuckle. Al had been determined to prove that he did indeed have a nice looking body under the loose robes he normally wore.

“Are those your clothes or Scorpius’s?” he asked as he stepped up to the younger man.

“That depends,” Al said, running a hand down his hip and over the curve of his arse. “Do you like?”

Teddy exaggeratedly ran his eyes over Al. “I suppose they’re alright.”

“Then they’re Scorp’s.” Teddy laughed as they moved over to the pub entrance. Once they had settled at a table they ordered their drinks and some nachos to snack on. Teddy leaned back against the booth.

“Your brother thinks I’m hot for you.”

Al raised a brow, a habit he had only started recently. Teddy had the suspicion he had picked it up from his mentor. “Already? That was quick.”

Teddy nodded. “Yeah. I pretended to deny it but something must have given me away.” Teddy winked at the man across from him, and Al chuckled.

“Mmm. Never could hide anything from that clever brother of mine.” Al pulled his hands back from the table as their drinks were placed in front of them. “So I guess it really is time to up our game.” Teddy nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his beer. 

“So what’s next?”

Al tapped at the glass of his mug, and Teddy waited, having learned this was a habit of his youngest godbrother that indicated the man was thinking. Finally, Al looked up. “Next weekend is Marcus Zabini’s birthday. We’ve all been invited to some muggle club to celebrate. I could drag you and Jamie along, let him and Scorp see how hard it is for you to keep your hands off me,” Al added with a wicked smile. Teddy raised his brows.

“And who’s to say you’re the one that can’t keep his hands off me? Don’t tell me you’ve suddenly become shy around someone you’re attracted to.”

Al chuckled and grabbed up a nacho from the warm plate that had just settled on their table. “True. Fine. But fair warning: I plan on grabbing your arse at some point.”

Teddy spluttered and choked on the beer he had been attempting to sip at. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. “Fine. I hope you’re a hell of a dancer, Alley Cat, because Jamie knows I always try my men out on the dance floor.”

Al picked up another nacho and winked at Teddy. “Don’t worry, Teddy Bear. I’ve got moves even you’ll like.” Teddy rolled his eyes and picked up his own chip. “So did you ever discover what curse had been used on that music box?” Their few minutes of planning the next step in the dance between Jamie and Scorpius over with for now, they moved on to other topics. Teddy truly was enjoying getting to know Al. He had long since outgrown the annoyingly inquisitive child that had pestered a younger Teddy. He was definitely smart, not that Harry hadn’t announced that fact often enough to drill it into all of their heads. But Al had a witty sense of humor, and he was easy to talk to. Teddy truly enjoyed their time together, and even if Jamie or Scorp never got their heads out of their arses, just getting to know Al had been worth it. 

It was after midnight by the time they left the pub with a plan for Al to “convince” Teddy and Jamie to go with him to the club next weekend.

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Teddy rolled his eyes as Jamie grabbed the blue concoction off the counter and turned to face the raucous crowd. Teddy chuckled and took a sip of his own clear drink. The vodka slid smoothly down his throat.

“Because your brother is a Slytherin, and we somehow can’t seem to be able to tell him ‘no’.”

Jamie raised a brow at Teddy. “You can’t tell him ‘no’ because you want in his pants.” Teddy tried to fight the blush at Jamie’s blunt words but had a feeling he failed miserably. “I, on the other hand, have no desire to hear another lecture from Mum about ‘allowing’ Al and Scorpius to attempt another drunken Apparition.”

“Speaking of,” Teddy said, scanning the crowd, “where are those Slytherin miscreants?” As if the words had summoned them, Teddy’s eyes landed on Al’s wild hair. His forming smile slipped from his lips, and his mouth went dry as he took in Al’s outfit. The man wore a black, sleeveless mesh shirt with a metallic-green stripe that ran diagonally across his muscled chest and black leather pants that clung to every curve that had been conditioned by years on a broom. Silver studs ran diagonally down one thigh and a double chain hooked to belt loops swung against the other leg with every step. Al topped off the look with kohl-rimmed eyes that made his green eyes seem even more cat-like. “Fuck.” The word slipped from Teddy’s lips before he even realized he’d said them. He glanced guiltily over at Jamie, but his friend’s eyes were locked on the blond beside Al. Teddy glanced at Scorp but didn’t see anything special about the black trousers, matching suit jacket, and white button down that the blond wore. He looked elegant, he’d give him that, but next to Al he seemed too dull. 

Al spotted them and waved. Teddy nudged Jamie as the two made their way over, and Jamie started, glancing around the bar and missing the look of appreciation the blond shot his way.

“Hey,” Al said when the two Slytherins had reached them. He let his eyes travel over Teddy and licked his lips slowly. “Glad you could make it.” Teddy didn’t miss the odd look Scorpius gave his friend. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Teddy said with a broad grin. “So where’s this party at?”

Al waved to the back of the bar. “Marcus has a table back there. We’ll just get our drinks-”

Teddy reached out and wrapped his arm around Al’s bicep, letting his fingers slide over the muscles he could feel there. “I’ll help. Scorpius can show Jamie to the table.” Teddy turned to nod his head at Jamie. “You and Scorp go on.”

Jamie’s lips lifted in a smirk. “Sure. You two can catch up. Come on, Scorpius. You can show me where this snake pit is.”

Scorpius blinked at Al in confusion but nodded and led Jamie off. Teddy watched them disappear into the crowd and let his hand fall from Al’s arm. “Well, that went better than I thought. Who knew your brother was so eager for me to fuck you.” He grinned at Al. Al let out a bark of laughter and turned to order drinks for him and Scorpius.

“How long do you think we should try to contain ourselves?” He asked as they waited for the bartender.

Teddy shrugged. “A couple of drinks, at least. By the way, nice outfit. If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were out to seduce me.” Al took the drinks from the bartender and looked up at Teddy from under dark lashes.

“Who says I’m not? I told you I’d have you gagging for me.” He pushed past Teddy, rubbing his arse deliberately against Teddy’s thigh. Teddy laughed and followed after the man. They met up with the others and he was introduced around. He remembered Zabini’s cousin who was only two years younger than Teddy and one of the girls who Teddy recalled had attended one of Al’s Christmas parties. He settled between Al and Jamie, who was talking to a girl with a set of Ravenclaw crest earrings. It seemed as if everyone was taking turns buying rounds, and it wasn’t long before Teddy was on his third drink. Several members of the group were slowly getting up to join the dance floor, but Al stayed pressed against Teddy’s thigh. Someone brought over a bowl of crisps, and Teddy used the excuse to reach for one to slide his arm along the seat behind Al. He let his fingers slide over the mesh fabric of Al’s shirt avoiding the odd looks Scorpius kept shooting them.

After their fourth drink, Al leaned his head back and to the side to speak into Teddy’s ear. “I think Scor is finally catching on. Ready for that dance?”

Teddy nudged at Jamie’s thigh and motioned for him to move. Jamie slid out of the booth, and Teddy followed, grabbing Al’s wrist and pulling him from the booth. They moved over to the dance floor, making sure to position themselves within sight of the table. Teddy grabbed Al’s slender waist and pulled their bodies closer together. Al’s fingers wrapped around Teddy’s biceps, and he slid his thigh between Teddy’s. They moved together with the music, letting their bodies slide against each other. Teddy dipped his head to nuzzle his nose into Al’s neck, or at least to make it look like he was. One of Al’s hands slid up to grasp Teddy’s hair.

“They’re talking,” Teddy told Al as his eyes fell on the booth they had just vacated. He chuckled as Scorp’s grey eyes went wide as he gaped at Teddy and Al. “I think your brother finally clued him in on what’s going on.” Al chuckled.

“He can be a little slow sometimes,” Al said against Teddy’s ear. They continued to dance as one song faded into the next. Al’s hand slid to Teddy’s waist. “You’re not too bad at this dancing business, Teddy Bear.”

Teddy chuckled. “You either, Alley Cat. I guess we can safely say you didn’t get that from your dad.”

Al laughed, tossing his head back as his green eyes twinkled up at Teddy. Teddy smiled down at him. Al dipped his head and pressed his face into Teddy’s shoulder, his hand slipping down to grab at Teddy’s arse. Teddy let out a small yelp, his eyes flying open at the unexpected movement. They landed on a blushing, wide-eyed Scorpius. “Message delivered, Kitty. Retract your claws.”

Al chuckled as his hand slid back up Teddy’s waist. “Told you I was going to grab your arse. Just making sure Scor saw exactly how things stood.”

“You might have to take him home and splash a bucket of cold water over him,” Teddy warned with a chuckle. “I think he’s gone into shock.” 

“Eh, he’ll survive. Let’s go over to the bar. I need a drink.” Teddy nodded and stepped away from Al. They moved over to the bar and ordered two more drinks. Teddy ordered a beer, thinking he’d had enough of the hard liquor for one night. They settled onto stools as the bartender handed over their drinks. 

“So now what?” Al asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Well, they seem to be able to at least have full sentence conversations anyway. Maybe it’s time we took this to a more personal level.”

Al glanced up at him. “You mean move it the flats?” Teddy nodded, and Al drummed his fingers on the bar. “So whose flat first?”

“Why don’t you and Scor come over after work on Monday? Jamie usually makes dinner on Monday nights, so it’ll be a good step in showing Scor a different side.”

Al nodded. “We can’t push them together too often. Scor might be a little oblivious or slow on the uptake at times, but he’s still Slytherin, and he’ll figure it out. I think the best thing is for us to get together a couple times a week, and start out by occasionally including the others. After a few weeks or so, we’ll start getting together more often.” Teddy nodded and sipped his beer.

“It might take a month or so for us to get past the ‘honeymoon’ phase of our ‘relationship’ and get to the point where we just spend time hanging out at the other’s flat.” Teddy sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have you know, this is the slowest relationship I’ve ever been in,” he said with a teasing smile at Al. Al grinned back.

“But I’m worth it.” Teddy laughed and nudged the man with his shoulder.

“Jamie better damn well be worth it. I’m probably missing out on some great sex somewhere.”

Al laughed and patted Teddy’s cheek consolingly. “Poor Teddy Bear. The Hufflepuff sex god missing out on all the sex he wouldn’t be having because he has to force his best friend to man up and fuck his brother’s best mate.” Teddy slapped Al’s hand away.

“Prat. Why didn’t we just dose them with Amortentia or some sort of lust potion? Aren’t you supposed to be the potion expert?”

“Master Snape wouldn’t let me brew any,” Al pouted.

“Pity,” Teddy said. “We should head back to the table.”

Teddy nodded and slipped from the stool.

Teddy stood outside the small shop. It was just like any other shop on Diagon Alley with a wide window front, nondescript brown door, and set of stairs leading up the side to the outside entrance of the flat above. He pushed the door opened, not truly surprised the small bell that normally alerted the shop owner to a customer gave only a single, short but loud clang. Teddy moved forward and eyed the shelves of typical household potions, salves, and pastes. A door closed in the back of the shop, and Teddy looked up as a tall man with stringy black hair, dark eyes, and a hooked nose came into view. His long black robe hung on his thin frame, much the same as Al’s daily work robes did. The black eyes ran over Teddy, assessing, and suddenly Teddy was very glad this man had retired from teaching before he’d made it to Hogwarts.

“You must be Edward,” the man’s low voice gave nothing away, and Teddy wasn’t surprised the potion master knew his name. Though he wasn’t sure if the man knew his name from Al or Harry. 

He gave a small nod. “Good morning, sir.” He moved forward and held out his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Long fingers clasped over his, and Teddy was surprised at their warmth. Though why he had expected them to be cold he wasn’t sure. “I suppose the sentiment could be considered returned. I have heard much about you.”

Teddy smirked. “I’m not sure if I should be flattered or worried.”

“As I take very little stock in what Potter has to say I should not be concerned either way.” Which did not answer Teddy’s question as both men were Potters. Not having anything to say to the man’s words, Teddy opened his mouth to explain why he was there when he was interrupted by the sound of hurrying steps coming down a set of stairs.

“Sev, I can’t find my- Teddy!” Teddy gaped up as his godfather appeared in the doorway behind Snape, his fingers still on the third button down on his robe, the top two still undone. Harry’s face turned crimson as he gaped at his godson, and Teddy let an evil smirk pull at his lips. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I’m having lunch with Al, Uncle Harry. What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

Harry’s green eyes went wide. “Lunch?” He glanced over at the clock. “Fuck,” he hissed as he took in the time. He turned on the potions master. “You could have told me how late it was.”

Teddy marveled at the look of pure satisfaction on the potions master’s face as he smirked at Harry and crossed his arms. “I tried. You had other ideas.” Teddy didn’t think it was possible for Harry’s face to get any redder. Another door opened, and Al appeared in the doorway, proving that Harry’s face could indeed get redder.

“Dad?” Al glanced at the tableau and shook his head. 

“Did you need something, Mr. Potter?” Snape’s cool voice echoed around the shop.

“Yes, sir,” Al said, glancing over at Harry. “I just wanted to let you know the Healing Salve is ready for St. Mungo’s and to let you know I was taking off for lunch.” Al’s eyes flicked to his dad once more, and Teddy couldn’t have stopped the next words if he’d wanted. “With my boyfriend.”

Harry’s eyes widened as Teddy fought back a mental groan. Harry’s eyes went from Al to Teddy and back again. “Now wait just a minute-”

“Potter!” Snape cut him off, and Harry glanced over at the man. “You were looking for something.” Teddy clenched his jaw to keep it from dropping open as Harry gave a huff and snapped his mouth shut. He had never seen anyone cut Uncle Harry off like that and not get an ear full. Harry turned and stomped up the stairs. Snape turned to Al. “I expect you back in an hour, Mr. Potter.” Al nodded, and he moved over to Teddy. He pulled Teddy over to the door as Snape turned to storm up the stairs with a bellow of “Potter!”

Teddy turned to Al when they stepped out into the street. “Why the hell did you do that? Uncle Harry’s going to kill me.”

Al waved his hand. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to break the news to the family, and it seemed like an opportune moment. Dad  _ clearly _ couldn’t say anything about my choice in boyfriends when it was obvious he had spent the night and most of the morning being well-shagged by my boss.”

Teddy rolled his eyes as they moved into the small cafe. He leaned over to Al. “Who’s to say Snape wasn’t being well-shagged by your dad?” Al’s head snapped around to look at Teddy, and the gaping expression on Al’s face told Teddy he had never considered his father was a top. Teddy studied the man, his eyes going wide at the realization of what Al’s assumption meant. Teddy let his lips curl in a smile. “One more difference between father and son, I take it.” 

Al blushed furiously, and he turned to look at the menu board. “Shut up.” Teddy chuckled and glanced over Al’s head to see what the daily special was.

They ordered their lunches and made their way over to a table. Teddy cast a privacy spell and rested his arms atop the table. “Okay, so why was it so important we meet for lunch? And why are we coming out to the family when we aren’t even really dating?”

Al grabbed up the napkin on the table and began to twist it. “It’s taking longer than I thought, Teddy.” Teddy had to agree. They had been alternating going to each others flats for nearly two months, throwing their friends together for movie nights, dinners, and game nights but neither seemed closer to admitting their feelings for the other. “And I think Scor is starting to get suspicious.”

Teddy glanced around the small cafe then back at Al. “Why? I mean, why would he get suspicious?”

Al’s cheeks went a soft pink. “Remember that night at the club? When we were talking about how slow the ‘relationship’ was moving?” Teddy nodded. “The thing is, Ted, if this were real, by now I’d be all over you. Regardless if we were alone or not. Scor’s seen me snogging boyfriends before, and he asked the other day why we never kiss.” Teddy felt his own cheeks go red. “I told him it- that we were trying to take it slow. That we wanted to really have a go at this.”

“But you don’t think that’s going to hold him off for long,” Teddy supplied, and Al nodded. “So, what? We need to get caught snogging?”

Al bit at his bottom lip, definitely a habit he had picked up from Harry. “That, or admit defeat. Just tell them we decided being friends was better.”

Teddy studied Al for a long minute until Al looked warily up at him. “God, Al. We didn’t discuss this. It wasn’t a part of the plan.”

“I know,” Al whined. “And I wouldn’t ask it of you, Teddy Bear…”

“But you feel they’re getting close,” Teddy finished, and Al nodded. “Yeah,” Teddy sighed, “I feel it too.” He reached across the table to stop the fidgeting fingers. Green eyes looked hopefully up at him. “Maybe we don't have to actually kiss. Maybe just make it look like we were.” Al furrowed his eyes and studied Teddy pensively, his fingers drumming on the table.

“I… suppose we could… that might work. Yeah,” his eyes finally focused on Teddy, and he smiled. “Yeah, I think we might be able to come up with something.”

Teddy decided Al was right. It became very apparent the following Friday evening that Scorpius and Jamie were watching them carefully. As usual, Teddy dragged Jamie over to the Slytherins’ flat after work, beating the pizza delivery by only a few minutes. The two younger men had already changed into comfortable clothes which meant slacks and a turtleneck for Scorpius and loungers and a jumper for Al. Teddy and Jamie had stopped by their flat to change as well, but nothing as comfortable as what Al wore. Scorpius greeted them at the door, his grey eyes narrowing slightly at Teddy, putting the curse breaker on guard.

“Al’s in the sitting room,” he told Teddy before turning to Jamie. “Um, would you please help me in the kitchen, James? The pizza should be here soon.” Jamie nodded, and the two men moved towards the kitchen. Well, at least they were able to speak coherently to each other. He wondered how much longer he and Al would have to play at this before the two dunderheads finally admitted their feelings. Not that he was really complaining about spending all this time with Al. The man really was fun to be around. Teddy could even reluctantly admit the younger Potter wasn’t half bad looking. Teddy moved into the sitting room conscious of the two men not doing a very good job of concealing themselves. Obviously Scorpius had mentioned his suspicions to Jamie. Yes, they would definitely have to tread very carefully.

Al was sitting on the couch, a book propped open in his lap, fingers drumming as he stared unseeing into the fire. Teddy gave a small smile at the sight. Al looked quite vulnerable with his hair as wild as Harry’s and his gold-rimmed glasses perched on his button nose. It wasn’t very often Teddy saw Al’s hair so wild, the man always conscious of keeping it gelled in one style or another: another difference from his father.

“Hey,” he said softly, causing Al to turn, the firelight glinting off the lenses of his glasses. Al’s contemplative look turned into a bright smile. Teddy’s breath caught at the realization that Al’s own smile put Jamie’s  _ Lumos Maxima _ smile to shame.

“Hey. You’re a bit early.” Teddy shrugged as he rounded the couch and moved to sit beside Al.

“Jamie got off early so we decided to head over.” Aware of the two ‘spies,’ Teddy sat as close to Al as possible without actually sitting in the man’s lap. He let his eyes slide over Al and, in the name of the game, decided to pay the man a compliment. An opinion he had had for some time but had never voiced aloud. He slipped his fingers through the soft strands of dark hair. “You know, I actually like you better like this. Even with the glasses.” He was gratified to see the slight blush on Al’s cheeks, though he wasn’t sure why. He leaned forward. “It’s true, you know,” he added before pressing his face into the curve of Al’s neck. “Even if the spies weren’t watching,” he whispered against Al’s neck. “Think Snape could give them a few pointers?” Al’s chuckle turned to a soft moan as Teddy scrapped his stubble across Al’s neck hoping to leave a small beard rash from their “snogging.” He inhaled the subtle scent that came from Al’s shampoo. “You smell good.” Teddy started at the feel of Al’s fingers digging into his shoulder.

“Teddy,” Al moaned, and it took every bit of Teddy’s willpower not to jerk back at the bolt of lust that shot to his groin at the sound of his name. No, this wasn’t supposed to happen. It was pretend. Al was just saying it like that for the sake of the two men spying on them. Fuck, he really needed to get laid. Yes, that was it. He had spent so much time on this little plan it had been much too long since he’d even gotten a blow job. That was the only reason he reacted this way to Al. It wasn’t because he was  _ actually _ attracted to Al; he  _ wasn’t _ attracted to the man. Not at all. He jerked guiltily away from Al at the sound of the doorbell. He glanced at Al to see the man’s flushed face and thought his own must be similarly red.

Jamie moved into view, his brown eyes studying them as he sat in the two-seater. “Why do you two look so guilty?”

“We don’t,” Al said defensively as he picked his book up from where it had slid to the floor. He plucked his glasses from his face and placed them on top of the book he had set on the end table. “Where’s Scor?”

Jamie chuckled. “Well, in case you missed it, you know, what with Teddy whispering in your ear and all,” Teddy felt his cheeks heat even more, “the pizza’s here.”

As if on cue, Scorpius walked in carrying three boxes of pizza. He glanced from Teddy to Al, his own cheeks going pink as he hurried to place the boxes on the coffee table. Plates landed on the table beside the pizza boxes, and Scorpius settled on the two-seater, his face growing pinker as his leg brushed against Jamie’s. “So what’s tonight’s poison?” Jamie said as he shifted slightly beside Scorpius, and Teddy couldn’t tell if he had shifted away or closer to the blond.

“I thought we could order a movie,” Al said, grabbing the remote from the table beside the couch. “Scor mentioned one he’d been wanting to see.”

“Oh, is it out?” Scorpius said enthusiastically as he reached for the plates and passed them out. They each took one, and Scorpius opened the top box. He made a face before handing it over to Al. “Ham and pineapple for the freaks.” Al chuckled and grabbed the box. He set it on his lap and flipped it open. Teddy eagerly reached for a large slice and placed it on his plate. He waited for Al to pick out the two smallest pieces with the most pineapple before closing the box and moving it to the floor beside the couch. Once everyone was settled with their dinner, Al turned on the telly and ordered the movie.

Halfway through the flick, Teddy stretched out on the couch, and Al moved to lean back against him. He found himself combing his fingers through Al’s hair and was about to pull his hand back when he noticed Scorpius glance at them. Teddy left his hand on Al’s head and let the silken strands slide through his fingers. Once the film finished, Jamie jumped in with the title of a movie he had seen when Al was searching through the movies earlier. Scorpius offered to grab some popcorn, and Jamie went to the loo. Al rolled over to face Teddy and moved up his body so he could press his face into Teddy’s neck.

“I hope this is okay. I thought it would seem like something we’d do. Cuddling during a movie.” Teddy nodded, trying to keep from shivering at the feel of Al’s hot breath against his skin.

“They’re still watching,” Teddy whispered almost breathlessly. He hoped Al chalked it up to the pressure on his lungs. “I caught Scor eyeing us.” Al nodded.

“Yeah, I caught Jamie a few times. Mess my hair up.” Teddy chuckled as he moved his hand to run fingers through Al’s hair.

“You mean even more than it already is?”

“Prat,” Al said just before he sunk his teeth into Teddy’s neck. Teddy gasped at the unexpected play. “That’s for the beard rash,” he chuckled against Teddy’s neck.

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” Teddy said as he reached down to swat at Al’s arse. Al let out a yelp and reached back to rub his arse. He smiled up at Teddy.

“It’s cause you love me.” Teddy rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I’d have to love you to put up with you.” Al crossed his arms over Teddy’s chest and picked at the green writing across the black fabric. He fluttered his lashes at Teddy.

“I knew you cared. Plus, I’m irresistible.”

“Oh?” Teddy teased. He saw Al’s green eyes flick to the side for a second before Al pushed up Teddy’s body once more.

“Of course. I know you want to tear my clothes off and ravish my delectable body. I know it’s all you dream about. How you love the way I suck your cock, and how I moan your name when your fingers are deep inside me.”

Teddy’s breath caught at Al’s words, the words filling his mind with things he shouldn’t think about. Al’s eyes widened as Teddy’s cock hardened against his stomach, and Teddy felt his face heat up. He pulled Al’s head closer and lowered his mouth to the man’s ear.

“Sorry,” he whispered quickly. “It’s been awhile.” Al nodded in understanding. “Just give me a minute, ‘kay?” Al nodded again and buried his face in Teddy’s chest. 

“Why is your face all red, Ted?” Teddy jerked his head up to see Jamie slipping back onto the small couch.

“Shut it,” he mumbled at the man’s knowing look. Scorpius reappeared with two large bowls of fresh popcorn and handed one to Teddy. Teddy placed it on the floor on top of the abandoned pizza box while Scorpius settled back beside Jamie and placed the bowl in his lap. Scorpius grabbed up the remote and set the new movie to start. Teddy reached down to grab a handful of popcorn and popped a few into his mouth. He lowered his hand and let Al mouth a few from his hand. He slid his other hand down Al’s back and let his fingers trail up and down the hard planes. Al snuggled against him with a contented sigh, and Teddy couldn’t help the small kiss he placed on the mop of dark hair.

~~This work intended for AO3 only~~

Teddy was in serious trouble. Correction: Trouble, with a capital ‘T’. One could even go so far as to call it Serious Trouble. He was once again ensconced in the dark corner of a pub, a warm beer hanging from his fingers, and contemplating the drastic turn his life had taken. It was only supposed to be a ruse, a way for them to force Jamie and Scorpius in close proximity so they would finally reveal their feelings. He wasn’t supposed to come to think of his youngest godbrother in  _ that _ way. Wasn’t supposed to find the man intriguing, attractive, alluring. And he sure as hell wasn’t supposed to fall in love with the man. He groaned and dropped his head against the counter. He popped his eyes open as images from the last few nights of dreams flittered behind his lids. 

The last few weeks had been hell on his libido. Now that they had stepped their ‘relationship’ up, they couldn’t very well go back to not ‘snogging.’ Which meant they had contrived to get caught in several compromising positions. Al had discovered the trick of biting and sucking his lips until they looked kiss-swollen. Teddy had determined Al looked even more scrumptious with mussed hair and swollen lips. Just the smell of Al could make Teddy hard these days. Al still blushed when Teddy’s erection pressed against him, thankfully the younger man still bought Teddy’s excuse that it had been a while. Unfortunately, Al had sported a few erections of his own with their rubbing and occasional dirty talk they did for the benefit of the other two. Al chalked his up to the same excuse, but that didn’t stop Teddy from wanting to rub his palm over the hardness pressing against him, or drop to his knees and pull Al’s considerable length between his lips and taste the younger man.

Teddy sighed and raised his head to run a hand down his face. This was all a great big mess. They were five months into this mess, and Jamie and Scorpius were no closer to being in a relationship than they’d been at Harry’s promotion party. Those two moved at a snail’s pace, and at this rate Teddy and Al would be old and grey before those two got together. Unfortunately, the thought of spending the rest of his life with Al wasn’t a terribly horrifying thought. Teddy supposed he was going to have to have a talk with Al and convince him to admit defeat. Christmas was coming up, then New Year’s; two “romantic” holidays, and Christmas had the advantage of mistletoe. He would give Jamie and Scorpius until then; after that they were on their own. They had to be. Teddy didn’t think he could handle pining after Al for much longer. So close yet unable to truly touch him. Besides, Christmas was no time to break up with your boyfriend, real or not. And he’d already bought that amazing set of enchanted vials for Al, truly a gift worthy of a boyfriend. And it would only make things awkward around the family. They had all seemed to accept Teddy and Al’s “relationship” quite easily. Perhaps when they “broke up” they would be able to convince the family it was all rather amicable, prevent some awkwardness at least. That is if Teddy could keep from wearing his heartbreak on his sleeve. He drummed his fingers on the counter as he mentally planned his and Al’s breakup. They would need to do it before Valentine’s day. Although, if Jamie and Scorpius weren’t together by then, it would be a nice romantic holiday to get them together. Teddy sighed. No, the sooner he broke up with Al the better.

“I tell Mr. Potter all the time that is an annoying habit, and, quite frankly, I am appalled that he has been able to pass it on to you.” Teddy started and jerked his hand from the counter at the cold voice. He glanced up at the towering figure, then quickly glanced around the pub. “He is not here,” Snape said, taking the stool beside Teddy. Teddy furrowed his brows.

“Um, then why are you here? Surely you didn’t come here looking for me.”

Snape pulled the black jacket he wore around him, and Teddy got the impression the man would rather be wearing his robes. “I did, in fact, seek you out, Mr. Lupin.”

Teddy blinked in surprise. “You did?”

Snape nodded. “I said so, did I not?”

Alarm shot through Teddy. “Is everything okay? Al? Uncle Harry?”

Snape held up a hand, and Teddy paused from rising from the stool. “Hold, Mr. Lupin. Mr. Potter and…” Snape made a moue of distaste, “...your  _ uncle _ are just fine. I actually wished to have a word with you.” Snape made a motion to the bartender, and a moment later a glass of amber brown liquid was placed in front of him. He took a sip, and his lips pulled back in annoyance. “What concerns me, Mr. Lupin, is why I had to traverse half of London to find you? It makes no matter to me why you are holed up in such a… place as this.” Snape gave the pub a disdainful once over. “But you could be home with your flatmate enjoying what looked like curry and some sort of chocolate dessert.” Teddy’s head shot up.

“You went to my flat?”

Snape ignored him. “Or you could be at your… boyfriend’s,” the word was said with obvious disdain, but Teddy wasn’t sure if it was the relationship he disapproved of or the actual word. “Although it  _ was  _ Mr. Potter who told me where I might find you. So why are you here rather than tucked up in your boyfriend’s bed?” The way the man kept saying the word annoyed Teddy.

“Why aren’t you?” he snapped, then regretted it when he remembered Al and Harry both had to deal with this man. A smirk pulled at Snape’s lips.

“I told you, Mr. Lupin, I was looking for you.” Teddy sighed and looked down at his warm beer. 

“Congratulations, Mr. Snape. You found me. Now I see how you were such a successful spy.”

“You’re a cheeky little shit, Mr. Lupin. I’d ask if you were spanked enough as a child, but knowing Potter I suspect not.” Snape took another sip of his drink. “I actually needed to ask you a question regarding my Yule gift for Harry.” Teddy glanced up at the nervous tone in Snape’s voice. In the few times Snape had been at the Burrow and the other limited interactions Teddy had witnessed between Snape and Harry, he had never heard the man refer to him as anything but “Potter.” The man was staring into his glass. 

“I don’t think I can really recommend anything,” Teddy said softly. “I don’t-” 

Snape shook his head, cutting Teddy off. He licked his lips before he spoke again. This time there was no bite or coldness in his voice, only a touch of hesitancy. “I already have a gift. But I am old fashioned, and wish to obtain the approval of Harry’s closest relatives.” Teddy blinked at the man, an odd feeling swirling in his chest. “I would like your permission to marry Harry.” Teddy blinked at the man in stunned silence.

“I… I’m only his godson. Shouldn’t you be asking Jamie?”

Snape snapped his head up to glare at Teddy, and once again he was grateful he’d never had the man as a teacher. “Have I not already said I have spoken to… James? And Mr. Potter as well. Regardless of how you view your relationship to Potter, he clearly sees you as a son. Therefore I wish to obtain your approval as well.” Teddy winced at the reference to his familial relationship with Al but pushed it away to concentrate on Snape.

“I don’t think any of us really get how you and Uncle Harry happened,” he said, noticing the man’s own wince, “but it’s obvious he’s happy with you. And I can’t imagine you would hurt him after practically dying to keep him safe. Honestly, I can’t imagine Uncle Harry with anyone else.” He turned in his chair and held his hand out. “I don’t doubt he’ll say yes, so I guess I’ll just wish you luck.”

Snape wrapped his long fingers around Teddy’s hand and gave a terse nod. “Thank you, Mr. Lupin.” Snape pulled his hand back and grabbed up his drink. He knocked it back and placed it back on the counter. “That is some horrible stuff.” He started to get up and paused, his eyes studying Teddy. “Why  _ are _ you here rather than with Mr. Potter? I was under the impression that your relationship with Mr. Potter was proceeding very well.” Teddy turned away from Snape and stared down at the countertop. Snape gave an audible sigh and settled heavily back in the stool. “Mr. Lupin, if I am about to have to deal with a heartbroken apprentice I would prefer a bit of a heads up.”

Teddy gave a bitter bark of laughter. “I doubt Al would care one way or the other if we were to break up. So I don’t think you have to worry about that.”

“If you believe Mr. Potter is so unaffected by your attentions, why are you dating him?” Teddy glanced up at the man sitting beside him and wondered if he should really tell him what was going on. On one hand if Al had wanted him to know, wouldn’t he have told him? Plus the man was around Harry quite a lot and Teddy really didn’t need Harry to know he had involved his son in a fake relationship. But then again the man was a spy and was probably used to keeping secrets. Did he keep secrets from Harry? Snape gave a small huff. “Mr. Lupin, I assure you, I have no problems keeping secrets, and I doubt you could say something I have not heard before.”

“Al and I aren’t dating,” Teddy rushed out.

“You have already broken up,” Snape stated blandly.

“No,” Teddy corrected. “We were never dating.”

“You randomly go around kissing your godbrothers,” disapproval dripped from the cold voice. Teddy shook his head.

“Al and I have never kissed.”

Snape scoffed. “I assure you, Mr. Lupin. I have seen the two of you…  _ snogging _ with my own eyes.”

Once again, Teddy shook his head. “No. You only thought you saw us snogging.” Teddy glanced warily up at Snape, and the dark eyes narrowed.

“You were… pretending to make out like hormonal sex-starved teenagers.” Teddy felt his cheeks heat up and nodded. “You were  _ pretending  _ to date.” Snape’s lips thinned in disapproval. “And is Mr. Potter aware that you were only  _ pretending _ ,” he sneered the word, “to date?”

“It was his idea. Kinda.”

“And why were you pretending to date?” Snape asked, his voice a tiny bit warmer.

Teddy snorted. “To get Jamie and Scor together.” Snape gave a small jerk, and he stared at Teddy incredulously. “Al had this idea that if they were forced to spend time together that they might actually get comfortable enough to stop stuttering around each other and admit they liked each other.” Teddy shook his head. “But they’re so oblivious. It’s been months and they can barely sit next to each other without blushing.”

“How long? “ Snape said softly. Teddy looked up at him. “How long have you and Mr. Potter been attempting this… charade?”

“Since Uncle Harry’s promotion celebration.” Snape’s lip twitched as if he were trying to fight a smile. “But it doesn’t matter. I think we’ve played the game longer than we should have.” Teddy stared down at the label of his bottle. He could feel Snape’s dark eyes on him.

“This bothers you. To end the charade.” He gave a snort, and Teddy looked up at him. “You have come to care for Mr. Potter.” Teddy’s cheeks burned, and he turned his head away. Snape let out a long suffering sigh. “Mr. Lupin, do not make the mistake your father made.”

Teddy’s head jerked up to look at Snape. He knew about the animosity that had existed between Snape and the Marauders. Harry had been completely honest about the things their fathers had done. So Teddy had never truly expected to hear Snape speak about his father. “M-my father?”

“Yes. Your father nearly lost… nearly never had your mother because he was too stubborn to take what was offered. He fought their relationship tooth and…” a slightly malicious smile pulled at the thin lips, “claw. Your mother was quite stubborn in her regard for your father. I might disparage her taste in partners, but her tenacity was nothing to laugh at. Do be a Slytherin for one moment, Mr. Lupin, and use the current situation to your advantage. Do you think Mr. Potter would be completely repulsed by your true advances?”

Teddy couldn’t help but remember Al’s erections and the occasional way Al would moan his name when they were in a “heated embrace.” He felt his cheeks heat up. “I d-don’t think so.”

Snape gave a small nod and stood from the stool. “Then do not be a dunderhead. Use your time wisely.” And with that Snape was gone. Teddy once again thought the man might have made a much better sight in his robes. No wonder the older generation still spoke of him with awe.

“What is that?” Teddy eyed the floating green plant warily. Jamie chuckled.

“Mistletoe,” he supplied not very helpfully.

Teddy rolled his eyes. “I can see that. I mean, why do we have mistletoe floating around our flat?”

“Oh, Freddy brought it over earlier. To help get everyone in the holiday mood.” Jamie smiled and gave him a wink. “I thought it at least would give you and Al a chance to snog openly instead of constantly trying to sneak off. Which, incidentally, you’re horrible at,” Jamie added as he pulled a cake from the oven. Teddy thought about the two men that would be over soon and thought the annoying plant might be useful after all. “I mean really. I don’t know why you don’t just drag the idiot to your room and fuck him already.” Teddy gaped at Jamie’s casual tone.

“James Sirius Potter!” Jamie placed the cake on the counter and looked up.

“What?”

“That’s your brother you’re talking about.” James shrugged as he cast a cooling charm on the cake and pulled over a bowl of icing.

“But he’s  _ your  _ boyfriend.”

Teddy blinked at the man who was talking about his brother as if the man was another notch on Teddy’s bedpost. Not that he had all that many to start with. “Fine. I’ll drag Al off and… fuck him when you finally work up the nerve to kiss Scorpius.” Teddy batted the weed floating near his head. “Maybe you’re the one that needs the mistletoe.” Teddy laughed as Jamie’s face flamed red, and he tucked his chin to his chest to focus on icing the cake.

Teddy turned from the kitchen and made his way down the hall to his room. He pulled his robes off and grabbed clean clothes before heading to the loo and a warm shower. Remembering Snape’s words from earlier that week, Teddy added a bit of cologne remembering how Al had commented on the nice smell a few months back. Perhaps he should use this time to see if Al would be willing to try a real relationship. Maybe he’d talk to him about it next time they had a “date” that didn’t involve the other two, since they still occasionally met up to keep the pretense up about dating.

Teddy made his way back to the kitchen and smiled when he saw the two newcomers sitting at the table. He moved over to Al and placed a kiss on the man’s temple.

“Oh come on,” Scorpius scoffed. “Is that anyway to greet your boyfriend?”

Teddy blinked at the blond, but Al was the one that spoke up. “We are not about to snog in the middle of the kitchen just so you can get your jollies, Malfoy.”

Scorpius chuckled and took a sip of his butterbeer. Teddy helped Jamie set the table and float the food over before sitting down. Soon the four of them were eating and talking about their week. It always amazed Teddy how different each of their days were. Jamie complained about the paperwork much as Harry had often done, Scorpius always had some interesting case to relay to them, and Al would tell them about Snape’s latest experiment or some customer Al had had to intercede with to keep Snape from hexing the witch or wizard. Teddy loved telling little anecdotes about the goblins he worked with and the occasional object they came across. He especially loved when Al got involved in one of Teddy’s tales, his green eyes alit with glee and interest. 

It was after dinner when it started. The damned mistletoe floated into the kitchen, noticed only by wide grey eyes.

“Is that…?” All eyes followed where Scorpius’s eyes were focused, and Teddy moaned at the sight of the stupid parasite. The green clump stopped over Al’s head, and Scorpius gave almost an evil sounding chuckle. “Well, go on, _ Teddy Bear _ . Rescue your boyfriend.”

Teddy turned to glare at the blond and caught sight of Jamie’s silent laughter. “It’s fine, Ted,” Al said, his voice wavering slightly. “It’s not like you haven’t kissed me before.”

“Yeah,” Jamie put in. “Just a quick snog, Teddy. Go on.”

Teddy rolled his eyes and turned to face Al. Green eyes watched him anxiously, and Teddy slipped a hand to rest against the nape of Al’s neck. He pulled Al closer and pressed his lips to Al’s waiting mouth. He pulled back, shocked at the warmth and softness he’d felt. He glanced up, only slightly disappointed the mistletoe was still there.

“Oh come on, Al,” Scorpius jeered. “I’ve seen you kiss your dad with more passion than that.”

Al snapped his eyes to Scorpius and shot two fingers at him before reaching up and wrapping his own hand around Teddy’s neck. He pulled Teddy back against him, and their lips crashed together. Teddy gasped as Al’s mouth opened over his, and he ran his tongue over Teddy’s lip. Teddy let his eyes fall shut and had to remind himself this was only an act. They were on display. The “kiss” was over sooner than Teddy would have liked, but he forced himself to act like it had been no big deal, even if it had turned his world on its head. Al ended the kiss with another small peck to Teddy’s lips and looked up. Teddy followed his eyes, a little too disappointed to see the mistletoe gone.

“That’s more like it,” Jamie said with a clap.

Teddy shot him two fingers. “Where’s the bloody cake?”

Jamie laughed as he stood from the table, and they were soon digging into the chocolate confection. Teddy tried not to get lost in the memory of Al’s lips, but was sure his face was still heated from the impact of the kiss. Teddy ate his slice of cake, barely registering the taste as his mind refused to relinquish the memory of Al’s mouth on his. Teddy helped Jamie clear the table, and the quartet moved to the sitting room. Teddy and Al settled on the floor, backs against the couch while Jamie and Scorpius settled on the floor across from the table that was set up with a pile of cards. Jamie grabbed the cards and started to shuffle while Scorpius dumped out a small cup filled with knuts and sickles. Scorpius separated them into four equal piles and meted them out. Jamie dealt the cards and the game of muggle poker started. They had barely gone two rounds of betting when the mistletoe appeared, once more floating over Al’s head.

Scorpius chuckled. “Maybe you can do a better job this time,” he teased.

Not wanting to waste another opportunity, Teddy reached over to grab Al’s shirt and pulled him closer. Teddy covered Al’s mouth and gently pushed his tongue between the soft lips. He slid his tongue along Al’s, pulling a soft moan from Al. Blood shot to Teddy’s cock, and he leaned closer to Al, pressing his mouth against Al’s. 

“Oi.” Teddy jerked back as something hard bounced off his head. He jerked his head around to see Jamie snickering. Teddy picked the sickle up and tossed it back at Scorpius.

“What the bloody hell? You’re the one that wanted us to kiss.” Teddy glanced over at Al to see the man’s slightly flushed face.

“I didn’t mean for you two to go at it in the middle of the sitting room.” Jamie snorted.

“Make your bet, Scorpius.” The blond grinned at Jamie and tossed a knut to the pile already on the table.

Teddy was fairly smart. Before he’d started at Hogwarts Teddy had done a few years at a muggle primary school. They had taught him a myriad of subjects, including maths. So really, putting two and two together should have been fairly simple. His first clue should have been that the mistletoe came from Freddy, which should have automatically computed to it being a Wheezes product. But even as the mistletoe floated over Al’s head for the third time in as many hours, things had not calculated in Teddy’s head. Obviously intent on giving the others a show, almost as soon as the mistletoe appeared, Al quickly moved to straddle Teddy and crash their lips together. Teddy wrapped his hands around Al’s waist, marveling at how slender it was in his grasp. He’d held Al before, when they’d danced at the club back at Zabini’s party months ago, when he’d pinned the man against the wall during one of their make-believe snog sessions. But he’d been so intent on holding his emotions back he’d never really revelled in the feel of the lithe frame beneath his fingers. Al’s fingers combed through Teddy’s hair as his mouth moved over Teddy’s, their tongues sliding against each other. Teddy’s hand slid up Al’s back, feeling the muscles bunch with Al’s movements against Teddy. Teddy curled his fingers against Al’s back and slid his hand down Al’s shirt. Al pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, his back arching as Teddy’s fingers raked down Al’s back. Green eyes looked down at him, and Teddy was speechless at the hungry look echoed in them. Al moved, but before their lips could meet again, Jamie interrupted them.

“Hey now! That’s enough of that. Back to the game.”

Reality seemed to crash around Al, and he blushed furiously as he moved off Teddy. Teddy missed the warmth almost immediately but tried not to let it show. They went back to the card game. Jamie teased him when he lost a hand that surely should have gone to him.

“Brain still a bit addled from that snog, Ted?”

Teddy glared at his flatmate. “Let’s see how distracted you are when you’ve just been thoroughly snogged by your smokin’ hot boyfriend.” He winked at Al and was delighted to see the man’s slight blush. Teddy turned back to Jamie and gave him a suspicious look. “Why is it you or Scorpius haven’t been targeted by that damn nuisance?”

Jamie shrugged. “Maybe Freddy just likes us.”

Scorpius snorted as he dealt out the next hand. Teddy was glad to see he had a shitty hand and used the time to think. He knew the two men were still suspicious or at least still watching he and Al carefully. Would Jamie ask Freddy to supply a charmed mistletoe that only targeted Teddy and Al? Would Freddy do it? Both answers were a resounding ‘yes’. Freddy was just as bad at pranking as his father was, and there was no counting the number of times one of the Weasley cousins had teamed up with Freddy to pull a prank on a sibling or cousin. Only... the mistletoe hadn’t targeted Teddy  _ and  _ Al, only Al; and when he thought about it, the mistletoe didn’t really appear randomly. It was almost as if it was timed. Which would make sense. Teddy had already been exposed to the mistletoe for nearly an hour by the time Al and Scorpius arrived. It would make sense to target Al, since Jamie really had no idea of knowing when Teddy would arrive home. Jamie wouldn’t want to be in the position to have to snog Teddy before Al arrived. No, best to have the plant target Al. And the mistletoe had floated over Al just over an hour after the man had arrived. Or perhaps exactly one hour after the man had arrived. After all, Teddy had been in the shower when the two younger men had gotten to the flat so he really had no idea how long Al had been there before Teddy had greeted him. Finally putting his math skills to use, Teddy figured he could count on the parasite hovering over Al in approximately… thirty-eight minutes. Teddy bit back a smile and gathered the cards to shuffle them.

Teddy knew he was fast losing his pile of coins. But he couldn’t be arsed to care as he flicked his eyes at the clock again. His body was keyed up, waiting for the flying mistletoe that would appear any minute now. He seemed to be hyper aware of every movement Al made. Everytime Al’s knee pressed against Teddy’s thigh, or their arms brushed when Al move to make a bet. Teddy squeezed his hand into a fist to ease the shaking desire that hummed through his body. He wanted to feel Al beneath him, wanted to taste the man, make him moan with desire. If Teddy only had this one last time to show Al how he felt, then he’d bloody well pour his soul into the next kiss.

“Dammit, Scorpius.” Teddy jerked at Jamie’s words and watched the man toss his cards to the table. “That’s it. I’m done.”

Scorpius laughed and gathered the pile of coins with his hands and pulled them to his side of the table. “I’m about ready to call it a night myself. Al?”

Teddy glanced over at Al and noticed his face was flushed. Teddy wondered if the man was okay. Al licked his lips, and Teddy watched them glisten in the firelight. “Yeah. I guess we should head home soon. Master Snape wants to have an early start tomorrow. He has a meeting tomorrow afternoon so wants to be finished by one.” Al gave a nervous laugh. “Not sure what I’ll do with a whole half day to myself.”

Scorpius pushed himself from the floor and grabbed the bags of crisps that had made it to the sitting room in between hands. “Oh, I don’t know. You could try doing a few dishes.”

Jamie gave a snort of disbelief and started to gather the empty soda cans. “That’ll be the day.”

Jamie stood and a smirk pulled at his lips. Teddy didn’t even have to look to know the mistletoe was back. He turned his body and surged towards Al, crashing their lips together as his fingers slid into the dark silk of Al’s hair. Al met the kiss with equal fervor, pushing his tongue into Teddy’s mouth and grabbing at Teddy’s arms. Teddy pushed forward until Al was flat against the floor. He moaned at the feel of the smaller man beneath him. Al’s thigh slid against Teddy’s as he bent his leg, opening himself up to Teddy. Teddy gave a moan of approval as his body nestled perfectly against Al’s. He felt the man’s erection against his hip and kissed Al harder, plunging into the man’s mouth again and again. Merlin, Al tasted wonderful. Teddy wanted to devour him, nibble and lick over every inch of the man’s body. He wanted- 

“HEY!”

“Oi. That’s enough. Damn,” Scorpius added as Teddy guiltily pulled from Al. “I take back what I said. Maybe you should come over here and just let him fuck you already.” Teddy glanced at Al and watched as the man blushed furiously. Grey eyes studied them. “You haven’t have you?” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Merlin, you two are pathetic. Don’t be fucking noble or whatever. Not sure what you’re waiting on, but if I were in a relationship I’d sure as hell be shagging by now.”

Jamie let out a spluttering cough, and Teddy glanced over to see the man’s face go a deep crimson. 

“I- I have work in the morning,” Al said as he struggled to his feet. “We should go.” Al was having a hard time looking Teddy in the eye, and he suddenly felt guilt wash over him. The small group said awkward goodbyes, and Teddy made his way to his room. See. This is why he wasn’t a Slytherin. Or a Gryffindor. He couldn’t just jump in and damn the consequences, and the one time he tried guilt ate away at him. He needed to talk to Al. He hoped he hadn’t ruined their friendship. He could handle not having a relationship with Al as long as he had the man’s friendship.

Teddy was glad this particular Friday was a Goblin holiday. When Smithweld informed him they were closing down at noon he had never been happier to focus on paperwork. They had recently been hired to oversee the acquisition of a large estate that was rumored to be filled with cursed artefacts. Teddy read through the known cursed objects and made a list of which specialists he required for his team. He and Louis Weasley would head in Monday for a more thorough walkthrough. Louis was young, but his talent for aura reading made him a huge asset. He still remembered the silent treatment Harry had subjected Teddy to when Teddy had been able to convince Louis to join the bank rather than the corp. Harry had refused to talk to him for almost an entire week, but it had been worth it.

Teddy fixed himself a light sandwich when he got home to the flat. He slipped out of his official work robes and tossed them on the chair that decorated one corner of his room. He kicked his boots off and dropped down onto his bed. A nap sounded good. He hadn’t slept too well last night with his emotions alternating between lust and guilt over Al. Al. What time did he say Snape was letting him go? Maybe they could actually use this time to talk. Teddy thought it was time to come clean and let Al know about his feelings. Yes. Then he’d let Al decide what he wanted to happen next. Teddy sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. 

Teddy’s eyes popped open at the sound of the Floo. Jamie hadn’t mentioned taking off early today. He pushed himself from the bed, thinking it was probably a good idea to let the Auror know he wasn’t alone in the house. Teddy had had one too many instances of hex-now-ask-later when it came to Jamie. Teddy stepped out of his room. 

“Ja-” He paused as the slight figure appeared in the hallway and green eyes locked with his. “Al. What-”

“Snape sent me home,” Al said quietly, then gave a snort. “Well, actually that’s not how he termed it. I went to Gringotts to see if you wanted to have lunch, but it was closed.”

“Goblin holiday,” Teddy supplied, and Al nodded and took a step forward. He looked down and for the first time Teddy noticed Al was wringing his hands.

“The thing is, Teddy,” Al said, moving closer, “I may have been sorted Slytherin, but I’m a Potter. And Snape will tell you if there’s one thing about a Potter it’s that there’s no escaping our Gryffindorish tendencies.”

A smile pulled at Teddy’s lips, and he cocked his head to the side. “Are you telling me you’ve got Gryffindor tendencies?”

Al moved closer, and Teddy felt his mouth go dry as he took in the almost stalkish movements. Al licked his lips. “A rare few. And it’s been a long time since I’ve let them out.”

Teddy swallowed thickly. “And are you due to let them out?”

“Yeah,” Al said softly just before he pushed up to press his lips to Teddy’s. Teddy gasped and wrapped an arm around Al’s waist. Al’s arms slid around Teddy’s neck, and he pressed his body against Teddy. Teddy slid his other hand up to cup Al’s head, moving his mouth over Al’s in a heated kiss to rival one from the night before. Al pulled back with a gasp, and Teddy slid his mouth to kiss at the man’s jaw and down to suck and taste at the skin of Al’s neck.

“Teddy,” Al moaned and Teddy hummed against the delicious skin. “Teddy, I don’t want to pretend anymore.” Teddy’s mouth froze against Al’s neck. He pulled back to look warily down at Al. Green eyes blinked up at him as Al’s fingers squeezed against Teddy’s shoulders. Al licked his lips. “I can’t pretend anymore, Teddy. It’s too hard.” Al shook his head. “It’s stupid. If it hasn’t happened by now, it’s not going to happen. Screw them, Teddy. I don’t want to be with you because it  _ might  _ get Jamie and Scor together.” A fierce look came over Al’s face, and Teddy held his breath, not sure where Al was going with this. “I want to be with you because  _ you  _ want to be with me. Because I sure as hell want to be with you.” Al’s fingers dug painfully into Teddy’s shoulders and fire flashed in the green eyes. “Tell me now, Teddy. Tell me this is just a stupid, childish crush, because it doesn’t feel like it. I’ve never felt like this before. I’ve never wanted anyone else this much. I can’t handle being so close to you and not having you. For the entire world to think you’re mine, when I know you aren’t. Not really. I-”

Teddy cut Al’s words off by pressing his lips to the soft warmth of Al’s. He kissed the man until Al was practically limp in his arms. He pulled back and waited for the green eyes to flutter open, hazy with lust. “I am, Alley Cat.” Al blinked up at Teddy. “I am yours. Merlin, I-” Teddy’s eyes slid over the beloved face. “I love you, Al. You are so much more than a godbrother to me. I don’t know when I saw past that constraint, when I fell so hopelessly in love with you, but, Morgana help me, I do. I-”

It was Al’s turn to shut Teddy up, and he gladly let him. Teddy hadn’t even realized they were moving until he was being dragged down to his bed, Al beneath him as he pressed the smaller man into the mattress. Teddy moved his mouth back down to taste Al’s neck and loved the sound of Al’s soft moans. His hand slid down to press the small waist into the mattress as he pressed his erection against Al’s thigh.

“Teddy. Oh please,” Al whined, and Teddy lifted his head to look down at Al.

“Are you sure?” Al gave him a severe look.

“Edward Remus Lupin, we have been dating for five months, and you kissed me for the first time last night. Yes, I am absolutely sure I want you to fuck me. If I have to get myself off to fantasies of you one more time, I’ll go mad.”

Teddy moaned at the thought of Al wanking to thoughts of him. He moved off Al to grab his wand and shoot a spell at the door. It slammed closed, and a lock clicked into place. He looked back to see Al kicking his trainers off. He chuckled when Al reached for the button of his jeans. Al glared up at him.

“Clothes off, Teddy Bear. I want to feel your body against mine in thirty seconds.”

Teddy laughed even as he reached for his own jeans. “Pushy bottom. That’s kinda sexy. But we’ll see how pushy you are when I’ve got you begging for my cock.” Teddy barely had his jeans off when he was pushed back on the bed. Al moved to straddle him and rubbed their boxer-clad erections together.

“Is that what you want, Teddy Bear? You want me begging for it?” Al reached down and pulled the hem of his shirt up and over his head. Teddy licked his lips as the blue shirt fell to the floor. Al pushed his hands under Teddy’s shirt and pushed it up. Al bit at his bottom lip. “Let me show you how nicely I can beg.” 

Teddy let out a growl and grabbed at Al’s slender hips, rolling them over. Al let out a gasp as his back hit the mattress, and Teddy took the opportunity to yank his own shirt over his head. He lowered his torso to press against Al, and both men moaned at the skin to skin contact. Teddy slid a hand over Al’s stomach and chest feeling Al’s moan vibrate against his hand. Teddy moved down to kiss at Al’s collarbone, then down to suck a pink nipple into his mouth. Al cried out and clutched at Teddy’s hair. Just as he’d done the night before, Al’s leg slid up to open himself for Teddy, and Teddy pressed his erection against Al’s. Teddy slid his hand down and under Al’s pants, his fingers curling in the coarse hair at the base of Al’s cock. Al hissed and thrust his hips up. Teddy moaned against the hard nub in his mouth as his fingers wrapped around Al’s long cock. Al gasped out Teddy’s name, and Teddy mouthed his way down Al’s stomach. He used his free hand to tug at the fabric of Al’s pants and pushed them from the slender hips. Al wriggled his hips until the fabric was far enough down he could kick the pants to the floor. Teddy dipped his tongue into Al’s navel and slid his hand from the hard cock so he could run his tongue up the hard length. Al cried out, and his fingers curled in Teddy’s hair as Teddy wrapped his lips around the leaking head. Teddy moved his hand to cup at Al’s heavy balls, stroking them as he moved his mouth up and down Al’s cock.

“Teddy. Teddy, please.” Teddy let Al’s cock slip from his lips, and he moved back up the slender body. Al’s head shot up to capture Teddy’s lips, and Teddy kissed him furiously, drowning in the soft moans that fell from Al’s lips. Teddy pulled back with a gasp and reached up to grab the lube he kept stashed in his side table drawer. He moved his hand from the warmth of Al’s balls, pulling a moan from the younger man, and squeezed the viscous substance into his hand before dropping the bottle. He moved his hand back between Al’s legs, and they fell open in eager invitation. His finger slid over the puckered entrance, and Al’s green eyes focused on Teddy. A smile played at his lips.

“Your eyes have gone green, Teddy Bear. Do they always take on the color of your lover’s?” Teddy started at the tease and felt the blush fill his cheeks.

“No. They only always go green. But only if I’m close to losing control.”

Al’s hand ran down Teddy’s chest, the fingers playing at the soft curls there. “Are you close to losing control, Teddy Bear?”

Teddy’s cheek seemed to get hotter. “It seems with you, I’m always close to losing control, Alley Cat.” Teddy pushed the tip of his finger into the tight hole.

“Oh, Teddy Bear, yes.” Al moaned as his hips thrust up. Teddy nuzzled at Al’s neck as he worked his lover opened. Al whimpered, gasped, moaned, and begged as Teddy stretched him, adding finger after finger to Al’s tight body.

“Mmm. That’s it, Kitty. Purr for me,” Teddy whispered into Al’s ear. Al’s fingers dug into Teddy’s shoulder.

“Please. Please, Teddy Bear. I want to ride you.” Teddy moaned his approval and slipped his fingers from Al. They quickly switched positions, and Teddy grabbed up the lube and handed it to Al. Al smirked at Teddy as he slid down Teddy’s body. Teddy watched as Al moved between his legs and dipped his head to swirl his tongue around the head of Teddy’s cock. Teddy’s hips shot up.

“Fuck, Alley.” Al looked up with a wicked grin before moving to straddle Teddy. He squeezed lube into his hand and reached down to coat Teddy’s cock. Teddy grabbed at Al’s thigh. “Don’t tease me, Alley Cat. I need you.” Al grasped Teddy’s cock firmly and moved over him, holding Teddy still as he lowered himself to the waiting cock. Teddy had to remind himself to breathe as Al’s entrance pressed against him. His fingers dug into the pale flesh as Al slowly lowered himself onto Teddy. Teddy gripped the sheets at the excruciating pleasure. “Merlin, baby. You’re so tight.” Teddy watched Al as his face scrunched up in concentration. “You okay, Kitty?” Al nodded, his wild hair bouncing on his head.

“Been a while,” he gasped out. “And you feel so good.” Al let out a sort of cry/gasp as his hips met Teddy’s. He dropped his chin to his chest, panting from the exertion. Teddy had to keep himself from thrusting up into the tight heat to allow Al time to adjust. Teddy bit at his bottom lip.

“Is it alright?” Green eyes snapped open, confusion evident in his eyes. “I can make it bigger…” His words trailed off as Al shook his head.

“I want  _ you _ , Teddy. Only you. I don’t care how big you are. This isn’t about sex. I love you.” Al leaned forward, pulling slightly from Teddy, and Teddy raised himself up on his elbows to meet the kiss. They kissed languidly for some time before Al began to move causing Teddy to slide back in. They both moaned, and Teddy ran a hand up Al’s back, scraping his nails down the skin, remembering how much Al had enjoyed it last night. Al tossed his head back, a hiss of approval on his lips. He rocked his hips forward pulling an echoing hiss from Teddy. Teddy grabbed at Al’s hips as he continued to rock, and Al pressed a hand to Teddy’s chest. His movements sped up, and Teddy gripped Al tightly. He pressed his hips up, and Al cried out.

“There. Yes.” Al’s movements became more frantic as he hurried to slam his prostate back against Teddy’s cock. “Yes, Teddy. Oh, fuck! I- Nngh. Ah.” Teddy knew neither of them would last much longer, not with the weeks of pent up lust coursing through their bodies. He moved quickly, somehow flipping them without dislodging himself. He grabbed Al’s ankles and placed them over his shoulders before practically bending the man in half as he leaned over him.

“Grab the headboard, Kitty.” Al did as he was told, and Teddy felt a fresh wave of lust sweep over him at Al’s vulnerability. He wasted no time in setting a bruising pace, pounding into the man beneath him.

“Teddy. Teddy. Yes. I’m gonna-”

“Yes,” Teddy moaned. “Come for me, Alley Cat. Come for your Teddy Bear.” Al screamed as his back arched from the bed. White spunk squirted across Al’s stomach, and Teddy was lost at the first tight clench of Al’s arse around his cock. He cried Al’s name as his own cock erupted in Al’s body, sending pulse after pulse of hot semen into the tight cavity. Teddy continued to thrust into the tight heat until he was spent. He crashed his lips to Al’s for a fierce kiss as he carefully pulled from the lax body. He felt Al’s breath hitch as Teddy pulled free, and he reached a hand up to comb his fingers through the mussed hair. He dropped beside Al and wrapped an arm across the man’s torso. “Love you, Alley Cat.”

Al turned on his side towards Teddy and tucked his head against Teddy’s shoulder. “Love you too, Teddy Bear.” Teddy groped behind him for his wand and cast a cleaning spell over them before summoning the duvet that had fallen off the foot of the bed. He covered them up and draped his arm back over Al’s waist. His fingers trailed up and down Al’s back, and Al gave a contented sigh as his own hand came to rest against Teddy’s chest.

“Get some rest, Kitty.” He pressed his lips to the top of the dark head and let his eyes drift closed, a soft smile on his lips.

Teddy was pulled from a pleasant dream by soft lips and warm breath against his neck. He tightened his arms around the slim waist.

“Teddy Bear,” Al’s soft lilting voice broke the hold the dream had had on him, and he allowed his eyes to flutter open. Al smiled down at him. “You’re awake.”

Teddy snorted and rolled his eyes. “I can’t imagine why.”

Al’s smile turned into a pout. “I’m hungry, Teddy Bear.” He poked a finger in Teddy’s side. “Someone interrupted my lunch time.”

Teddy wrapped his other arm around Al and pulled him close, placing a swift kiss on the soft lips. “I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“Are you going to feed me?” Al asked petulantly. Teddy thrust his hips, pressing his half hard erection to Al’s thigh. 

“I’ve got something you can swallow.” Al’s cheeks flared pink, and Teddy chuckled. Al pushed up from Teddy and slid from the bed.

“Later. I need real food.” Teddy pushed himself to a sitting position and watched as Al moved over to Teddy’s dresser. He pulled a drawer open and took out two pairs of pants. He tossed one at Teddy before sliding into the second.

“Damn, that’s hot,” Teddy said, watching Al opening more drawers and pulling on a tee and a pair of loungers. Al beamed up at him and grabbed a handful of fabric at each leg. He pulled the loungers up so his feet poked through the bottom. Teddy laughed and finally slipped from the bed. He pulled on the clean boxers and went to grab his clothes from the night before off the corner chair. He watched Al rummage through their clothes until he found his wand. By the time Teddy had his shirt on, Al had shrunk the loungers enough to fit. Teddy pulled his sweats on and moved over to grab Al from behind. He pulled the svelte frame back against him and pressed a kiss to the side of Al’s neck. “I may never let you wear anything but my clothes again.” 

Al chuckled. “I suppose that will save on closet space. But Master Snape might have something to say about that. Your clothes aren’t exactly professional.” Teddy gave a huff of laughter but didn’t say anything. He went to grab his own wand and unlocked the door. He looked over his shoulder at Al. “Hey, do you suppose your dad ever wears Snape’s clothes?”

“Shut up,” Al said as he swatted at Teddy’s arm. Teddy chuckled as they moved out into the hall. “I hope you have some of that casserole left. I’m starved.”

“Well, you did work up an appetite,” he teased. They stepped out into the sitting room and froze, their mouths gaping open at the sight before them. Scorpius was laid out on the couch, his green Healer's robe tossed haphazardly across the two-seater, boots kicked off, and shirt hanging half off the coffee table. His grey eyes were closed and his normally smooth blond hair was standing on end, no doubt from the fingers that were running through them. Jamie was on top of Scorpius, his own Auror robes and shirt piled on the floor just barely covering the standard-issue dragonhide boots. Jamie’s trousers were half way down his arse, and moving further with each push of the pale hand. Scorpius moaned as Jamie’s mouth covered a pink nipple. Teddy glanced over at Al who crossed his arms over his chest.

“At least we kept ours to the bedroom,” Al announced, causing Scorpius to squeak and shoot up, pushing Jamie to the floor. Scorpius frantically grabbed for his shirt and shoved his arms in the sleeve before clutching the edges of the button down against his chest. He ran a hand through his mussed hair before looking guiltily up at Teddy and Al. Jamie simply stood and buttoned his trousers up.

“Al. Teddy,” Jamie said calmly. “We didn’t expect you to be home.”

“Obviously,” Teddy said, his eyes going from the blushing Scorpius to Jamie and back. Scorpius’s eyes went wide as he studied Al.

“Those aren’t your clothes.” It was Al’s turn to blush, and Teddy moved forward, just barely stopping himself from pushing Al behind him.

“Wait,” Jamie said, and Teddy looked over at him. A huge grin spread across his face. “Did you two finally shag?” Teddy felt his own face heat in embarrassment, and Jamie let out a bark of laughter. He turned to Scorpius. “See, baby? I told you.” He plopped down on the couch. “I told you it was only a matter of time.”

Scorpius pressed the tips of his fingers to his temple. “Yes, Jay. You were right.” He lowered his hand and sighed. “I didn’t say you were wrong, just that I thought they were being ridiculously stubborn and didn’t see them getting together without a little push.”

Jamie frowned and rested a palm against the couch to lean towards Scorpius. “And I told you that mistletoe would be the perfect push, didn’t I?”

Confusion swamped through Teddy. “What the bloody hell are you two going on about? Al and I have been together-” He stopped as Scorpius waved aside his words.

“You can give up the pretense, Teddy. James and I have known for months you and Al were only pretending a relationship.”

Teddy gaped at the two on the couch but it was Al who spoke. “What? How? I mean; we weren’t-”

Scorpius gave a bark of laughter and began buttoning up his shirt. “Okay, first of all, Albus Potter, you do not wait months to publicly snog someone. Hell, you were snogging David Mahey in the common room before you even told anyone you were gay. Secondly, I overheard you and Teddy on the Floo a few weeks after Zabini’s party.”

Teddy pressed a hand to the small of Al’s back. “So if you knew, why didn’t you just tell us?” Teddy narrowed his eyes at Scorpius. “Wait. Did you know  _ why _ we were pretending?”

Scorpius’s cheeks burned red, and he averted his eyes. “Um, yeah. At first I was a little overwhelmed. I actually went to borrow dad’s pensieve to listen to the conversation. I was pretty sure my ears were playing tricks on me. Al was frustrated and had made a comment about being tired of watching Jay moon over me and if your fake dating didn’t get us together he was going to have you hit on me just to make Jay jealous.” Teddy chuckled, remembering the conversation. “I had a hard time believing that Jay could actually like me. It was about a week after that I confronted him. The two of you were out on a ‘date’ and I came over.” Scorpius gave a small shrug. “I told him about what you two were doing, asked him if it was true, that he had feelings for me, and told him I felt the same way.”

“So why didn’t you just tell us so we could stop all the pretending?” Teddy asked. This time it was Jamie that spoke up.

“That would be my fault. I told Scorpius that we should hide our own relationship and give the two of you the chance to work your own feelings out.” Teddy furrowed his brows at Jamie.

“Our own feelings? We didn’t even realize we had feelings until a few weeks ago.” Jamie rolled his eyes.

“Oh please. The two of you have been in love for years.” Teddy gaped at Jamie. “Neither of you could see it. I mean come on, you have pet names for each other. Your eyes light up when Al comes around. It took me a while to notice because I was so focused on Scorpius, but they do. And you spoil him. I’ve seen you spend  _ hours  _ picking out a present for Al, Teddy. And when he got that apprenticeship, I don’t think anyone celebrated as much as you did.” Teddy felt his cheeks heat up at the truth in Jamie’s words. “And Al’s been following you around like a lost puppy for years. Dad calls it hero worship, but even mum saw it for what it was. Do you seriously think anyone was surprised when you two came out as ‘dating’?” Jamie shrugged and leaned back against the couch. “I just thought if Scorpius and I didn’t reveal our relationship the two of you would finally wake up. And I see it worked,” he added smugly.

Teddy studied the two men on the couch for a minute, something clicking in his mind. “How long has Snape known about you two?”

“Snape?” Al said.

“I imagine since my dad walked in on us a few months ago,” Scorpius said with a wave of his hand. “No doubt he went right to Uncle Sev, bemoaning the fate of his only son. How did you know Snape knew?”

Teddy shook his head. “Just… He got this look when I told him Al and I were pretending to date to get the two of you together.”

“Wait, you told Snape we were fake dating?” Al turned to him, and Teddy shrugged.

“I had just realized I was in love with you, okay? I was a little upset and it’s not like I could talk to my best friend about it,” he indicated Jamie on the couch.

“Personally, I’m just glad it’s all over,” Jamie said, standing. “I was getting real tired of having to pretend I didn’t want to push Scorpius up against a wall and snog the hell out of him.”

“You didn’t have to pretend to not want that,” Al snorted. Jamie waved his hand.

“Fine. I was getting annoyed with not being able to actually do it.”

“And who says you get to do it now?” Scorpius said indignantly. Jamie reached down and pulled Scorpius up to meet his lips.

“I do,” Jamie said sternly.

“Okay,” Scorpius agreed with a dazed look.

Al let out an exasperated sigh. “So, Jamie and Scor are finally dating. Teddy and I are dating. And dad and Snape are getting married. Excellent," Al said blandly. "Happy Christmas to us all. Can we eat now?”

Teddy chuckled and pushed Al towards the kitchen. Happy Christmas indeed. 


End file.
